Stupid Human Habits
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Jasper and Alice share some time together before Christmas, and he asks her what she wants. Rated T to be safe, fluff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid human habits? Did he honestly think they were stupid human habits? Of course I ask this as the water for my shower is heating up. My little step-stool for me to see myself in the mirror was right before the sink. I sighed. Sometimes my height had disadvantages. I smiled to myself, remembering when we had bought it.

"_A step-stool?" he said. It sounded strained. Like he hadn't been breathing. I only nodded, looking at the different colors and sizes. Why were there so many choices? And no purple…_

"_I can barely see the top of my head in the mirror," I explained. He shook his head with a smile. Looking at him I could tell he wasn't breathing. I walked over to him, taking his hands in my own. "You can breathe, you know," I whispered. He only smiled shyly._

"_I could, but I choose not to," he replied. I sighed lightly and patted his hand._

"_You're much better at it than you think," I said quickly, kissing one of his hands before looking back at the stools. My mission was to find a deep purple one. It would compliment the bathroom at home perfectly._

_I finally found it. And of course, it was on the top shelf. I started piling some of the stools on top of each other. I was about to climb on them when Jasper touched my arm lightly._

"_What are you doing, Alice?" he asked softly. I looked at him like he was… well… stupid._

"_I'm getting my stool," I said defensively. He only chuckled and turned away from me. He grabbed the stool in question and handed it to me. "Better not cause more of a scene than we already have," he said, putting the stools I had piled up back. I only glared at him._

_As he laughed he put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the check out line. He seemed more at ease._

I took off my necklace while looking in the mirror. This wasn't some stupid human habit.

"Whatever you say Alice, whatever you say," I heard that stupid brother of mine say from downstairs. Yes, the one dating the human is complaining about my stupid _human_ habit. Hypocrite.

No matter. It was my habit. And I liked it. Who cared what my intrusive brother thought about it. So far as I was concerned his opinion didn't matter. To me.

The hot water didn't do anything to my skin, though the temperature would most likely scald a human's skin. It was soothing though. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of the warm water. The drops running down my back was such a familiar and welcome feeling.

"Oh dear lord," I heard Edward say. Then I heard his Volvo. That usually meant only one thing. I heard the door open and close, followed by the rustling of clothes as they hit the ground.

"You know, if you keep doing this Edward will have a fit," I said softly. His arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed the side of my head lightly.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, his lips moving against my head. I would think he would be able to tell if and when I ever complained.

"Of course I'm not complaining," I replied, leaning back. I could feel is light shrug.

"Rosalie and Emmett aren't about to be out done. Emmett's jealous," he said, smugness in his voice. I turned to look at him.

"I told you the one time we didn't lock the door would come back to haunt us," I said in a low voice. He let out a low laugh.

"They weren't supposed to be at home that night," he reminded me sweetly, planting another light kiss on the top of my head. I smiled. "You know," he continued, kissing down the side of my face and down my neck, "Christmas is just around the corner," he whispered. I nodded, silently telling him to continue. "Anything you would… want?" he asked, still kissing my neck.

I sighed, tightening my arms around his waist. "Just so long as I have you everything's where it should be," I said. Yes, it sounded cheesy, but it was honest. In response his arms tightened. We stayed like that for a while. Neither of us said anything, we just stood there.

My increasingly happy mood must have alerted him to something, and he finally looked down at me and asked what I was thinking about.

"Well, I just know what I want for Christmas," I said, passing it off as no big deal. I smiled up at him.

"And what would that be?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I shook my head at him, smile still on my face. "You're going to have to wait," I said, then reached to turn the water off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sighed. I looked at him with a questioning look and he just shook his head with a smile. He was probably still trying to find out what I wanted for Christmas. He'd just have to wait until Christmas to figure out what exactly that was.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he had asked one day. I smiled at his question. It had been a couple of weeks since our little shower talk, and there were only three more days until Christmas. And Esme had a special gift for us. We were the only two at home still. Rosalie and Emmett were at their house, as were Bella and Edward. We were like the underage kids stuck at home with the parents.

"Because patience is a virtue," I had responded.

"Which I don't have," he replied, pulling me back to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. He trailed his fingers down my face, neck, and he started tracing my v-neck shirt. I slapped his hand away.

"I suppose you'll have to learn it then," I said, kissing his jaw and skipping away. He sighed again.

Two days until Christmas he asked me again. And yet again I told him he would have to wait. He didn't like that too much.

Perhaps I had taken too much joy in tormenting him, but he seemed to be fed up. I knew he would never hurt me, and that's what made the situation so hilarious.

He grabbed my shoulders lightly, and pushed my back to a wall. He stood so there was no room between us and had a small grin on his face. I looked up at him, highly amused on the inside, but trying to look mad on the outside.

"Jasper, what did I say about having to learn patience?" I said like a mother might say to her four year old child. He pouted. When did he ever pout? It was new. I liked it.

"I just wanted to know why you were packing your bags," he said, feigning innocence. I smiled at his response, and touched his cheek.

"I'm packing things for you as well, don't worry," I said and got out of his hold on me. I continued packing our things. Esme would give us our key tomorrow and it would take us a while to get to our new house. I knew Jasper could feel my excitement, and he was completely lost as to why I was so excited. It made me more giddy than usual.

He spent the rest of the time reading a book about the Civil War. He had his trust red pen out and was marking everything that was wrong. Not like anyone was going to see it, it just made him feel better.

He had actually released a book a few years ago and it almost made it to the New York Times Bestseller list. But he released it around the time Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out. I told him it wouldn't do too well, but he said it didn't matter. And in my eyes, doing well was making it to the number one spot and having it sit there for a month. It didn't matter that he did, in fact, make a small fortune out of his book. I had made more with some of my exploits. But I never said this aloud. I was very proud of those exploits.

I had already put our bags in the car, and he should have had a small idea of what was happening when Carlisle and Esme called us downstairs. I took his hand and gently pulled him away from his pen and book. He had a frustrated look on his face, but I ignored it and kept smiling, leading him downstairs.

Esme had in her hand a small box with a bow. Blue of course. It was our favorite color as a couple. She handed it to Jasper as Carlisle explained.

"We know Alice already knows what it is, and we wanted it to be a surprise for at least one of you. Alice knows where to go. Please don't open it until you get there," he said. I had a feeling Esme had told him exactly what to say. She loved surprises almost as much as I did. He looked at the light box with confusion, nodding his head. He shook it lightly, but no noise was made. I laughed lightly and made my way to the garage.

He got in the passenger seat and I was already in the driver's seat. He tried to open the small box, but I quickly took it away from him. I put it in my lap.

Three hours later I pulled into a small drive that couldn't be found unless one knew where it was, much like our home in Forks, and handed Jasper the box.

"Am I allowed to open this now?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I loved it when he did that because the scar above that eyebrow raised with it and looked amazing. I nodded, slowing the car down dramatically. It wasn't too fair in the woods, so we didn't have much longer.

He held up the key and looked at it like it was something new. I saw the question forming in his mind and answered before he had a chance to ask it.

"Honey, Esme built us a house. All for ourselves. Away from Edward and Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett," I said in a soft voice. His face lit up with understanding and I smiled. He took the hand that was closest to him and kissed it.

"Finally," he said. He'd always thought it was unfair that our siblings had their own house and we had to share with "dear old mom and dad." As I pulled up to the house he exited the door and as soon as I pulled my keys out of the ignition he had me in his arms. His euphoria was seeping into me. "At this point, it doesn't matter what you wanted for Christmas," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him with a questioning look. He smiled.

"I have my own plans now," he said even more quietly. All I could do was smile. This was exactly what I wanted.

**And that's it. Please Review.**


End file.
